Questions and Answers
by Bad Oats
Summary: Weird weather and new Pokémon: when twenty-one year old August, a researcher for Professor Birch, makes some very strange discoveries, he is sent on the Pokémon journey he never had.
1. Rain

It was raining.

A man in a long white lab coat trudged through the downpour, followed by a pink quadruped. The man held an umbrella over his head, keeping all but his feet dry. The aforementioned appendages were thankfully sheltered by a pair of rain boots as they sloshed along. The quadruped had no shelter from the rain, nor did it need any – she was quite happy with her situation.

"Hydronia, does this seem odd to you?" the scientist asked the quadruped, turning to look at her.

"_Sloooooooowpoke_," she replied absently, head turned up to the sky. She was in her own little world, but could the man blame her? The rain was always a treat for water type Pokémon.

"Never mind, then," the man sighed. He rummaged in one of his expansive lab coat pockets, and, not finding what he was looking for, began to search the other. Finally grasping the elusive object, he pulled out a black Xtranceiver. "I suppose I'll just consult with the experts." He quickly dialed his supervisor and watched the screen intently as the device on the other side of the world began to ring. After three rings, a man, only slightly older than the first but with a very full beard, picked up.

"Hello? August? What's up?" the man asked.

"Hello Professor Birch," August replied, "I'm just calling to report my findings for the field study I've been doing."

"Yes? What did you find?"

August held up the Xtranceiver so Birch could see the scene around him and the mighty deluge that was occurring.

"As you can see, Professor, it's raining. In fact, it has been for days, and there's no end in sight. The storm doesn't seem to be moving and seems to be concentrated in this area. It's very strange."

Professor Birch scratched his chin. "It's not that strange, sometimes air masses can stop moving and simply dump all of their moisture where they rest."

"You have a point, Professor," August began, conceding that argument, "but I don't think this is one of those times."

"Have you found some evidence of that?"

"Well, not exactly," August admitted. "Then again, this is the middle of Route 111."

"Oh…" Professor Birch trailed off. "That's… the desert."

"Yes, it is," August affirmed, shifting his rainboot-enclosed feet in the puddle of wet sand where August had come to rest. "Records indicate that it hasn't rained here in about a century."

"In other words," Professor Birch began, trailing off.

"This is very strange," August finished.

* * *

Two days later, August was back in Professor Birch's laboratory. At his desk were vials upon vials filled with clear liquid. That liquid was known as water.

"It's water," Birch repeated, staring at August's lab results. Atop his shoulder sat a Treecko, and clawing at his pants legs were a Mudkip and a Torchic, just steaming over the Treecko's extra attention. "It's just water."

"Water," August repeated, picking up the Mudkip and gently stroking its back to get it to calm down. The Torchic was now positively boiling over and unleashed a plume of embers at the two scientists. Luckily, they fizzled out about half a foot into the air, and the Torchic sat down dejectedly. "There is absolutely nothing strange, special, interesting, or intriguing about the water. Except that there's tons of it, and it's still falling. I'm getting reports from Lavaridge Town that the clouds are starting to expand towards Mt. Chimney. We might have a crisis on our hands."

Professor Birch stooped and scooped up the sad little Torchic, placing it on his other shoulder. "I believe that Flannery can handle Mt. Chimney for now. But you and I need to get to the bottom of this. And that means more field work."

"Of course, Professor. I'll get ready to be on my way," August agreed. Hydronia looked up at him from her bed under his desk and yawned. "We're going again Hydronia, are you ready? I'll let you nap a bit more while I pack."

August quickly left the lab and returned to his home in Littleroot Town. It was a small house very close to the lab. He had been living there for two years (which was how long he had been working for Professor Birch). In his house there were pictures of his family: he and his brother together with the same short brown hair and cocoa eyes; he and his mother, she with her Slowking, Zeus, and he with Hydronia; his degree from the Academy of Pokémon Science in evolution; a letter from Professor Elm accepting him to his research team.

August quickly changed out of his labcoat and into blue jeans and a green and orange sweater. He pulled his lab goggles off of his face and replaced them with a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Into his earlobes went two graphics of the Bohr model of the atom. He put on a good pair of walking shoes.

He grabbed a backpack from his closet and filled it with the essentials: a small data analysis kit for all of his chemistry needs, a water bottle, Pokémon food, a compact sleeping bag and tent, an umbrella, food and cooking supplies, and Potions and other health supplies for Hydronia. Deeming his packing satisfactory, August headed back to the lab.

Upon entering, he found himself face-to-face with a beaming Professor Birch.

"Umm P-Professor," August stammered, a bit flustered, "what's up?"

"Professor Elm told me you'd never been on a Pokémon journey! When I hired you, he said 'this boy has never been on a journey. You should find an excuse to send him to see the world. His head is buried in books, like mine was. He needs to experience the real world, Birch!'" Professor Birch rambled. "In any case, he gave me two things to give to you for when I sent you on your journey." The ecstatic Pokémon researcher handed over an envelope. "The other gift is on your desk."

August looked over. "An egg?" he asked. It was a large, light green Pokémon egg. Hydronia was gazing up at it with mild interest (or perhaps boredom – how does one tell with a Slowpoke?).

"Yes," Professor Birch affirmed. "Go on a journey. Hatch the egg. Catch Pokémon. See the world! You're twenty-one, it's time you had an adventure!" He handed August a Pokédex and Pokéballs. "This doesn't mean you get to slack off on your research though. I want to hear from you once a week with progress updates."

"Oh definitely sir, of course," August replied, unsmiling.

Birch began to laugh. "Come on boy, lighten up! You need to learn to have more fun!"

"I-I know how to have fun!" August responded, embarrassed. "You'll see! Hydronia, let's go… see the world!"

The young man pocketed his Pokédex, attached the Pokéballs to his belt, slipped the envelope into his sweater, grabbed his egg, and walked to the door, his trusty Slowpoke on his heels.

* * *

**A/N This is my first Pokémon fanfiction. Say whatever you want, please, I'm open to all kinds of criticism, tips, flames, or whatever. I'm also considering accepting OCs for traveling partners or rivals. Not sure if that's the best idea, but feel free to submit them and I'll certainly credit you if I use your ideas!**


	2. What's Mine is Yours

Hydronia was very glad that she and August had begun their journey in the springtime. Trotting along Route 102 slightly ahead of her trainer, the Slowpoke nipped playfully at the butterflies floating by. Not caring who saw or who cared, she romped through a bed of wildflowers, kicking up petals and pollen, chasing one elusive insect. She had her heart set on playing with this one, the largest butterfly in the field.

"You're certainly enjoying yourself, aren't you Hydronia?" August called from behind. "And Professor Birch thinks we don't know how to have fun." Having said this, he pulled out a notebook full of data, hypotheses, theories, and conclusions, with various ideas scratched out or circled. He had long since perfected the art of reading and walking.

Tiring of her game (a Slowpoke can only trot for so long a time) Hydronia plopped down by a small pond, yawned, and curled up.

August approached the pink ellipsoid and sat down next to her.

"I suppose it is time for a break. I guess I can review my notes."

Having only been on the road for a day, August and Hydronia had not done much field work yet. However, they had done some interviewing in Oldale Town.

"_Has the weather been strange lately?" August asked the sales clerk at the PokéMart._

"_Oh no, perfect spring weather: not too warm, not too cold, sunny, maybe a sprinkle here and there."_

"_Have the local Pokémon been acting strangely?" August asked Nurse Joy._

"_Everything's normal! I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, and I see just about every Pokémon in this town everyday!"_

"_Have the wild Pokémon exhibited and irregular behavior?" August asked the local children who were playing near Route 103._

"_Hahaha, why are you talking like that? NERRRRRRRD!"_

"No leads, Hydronia dear," August sighed, scribbling in his notebook. "I mean, obviously, the only disturbance so far has been in the desert, so maybe the people of Oldale Town haven't been able to notice anything. And if things were weird there Professor Birch and I would've noticed because it's so close to Littleroot Town. So I guess the data we've collected, or lack thereof…"

August continued like this for some time, rambling to his dozing Pokémon. Hydronia actually enjoyed his rambles – they helped her fall asleep. August's "scientist voice" was awfully soothing.

August and Hydronia were both in their own little separate worlds, completely oblivious to the scene around them. They were easy pickings for mischief makers.

As August continued to hypothesize and refute his hypotheses, his travel bag fell over towards the pond next to which he and Hydronia were resting. Out rolled his Pokédex, new, bright red, and glinting in the sunlight. Unbeknownst to August and Hydronia, a pair of blue arms the color of the sky reached forward from the surface of the pond and snatched the device. The blue figure, barely visible on the pond, skated away, fiddling with the strange contraption, mischief and tomfoolery shining in its eyes.

Suddenly the device began to speak, shocking the creature so badly that it almost dropped the damned thing into the pond.

"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon –"

The Surskit quickly silenced the device's odd voice, now in quite a panic.

It was too late – Dexter's voice had interrupted August's ramble (something no one had ever done) and awoken Hydronia (something else no one had ever done). They turned to the pond and the Surskit looked at them half-sheepishly, half-defiantly, as if to say "yeah, that was me… so what?!"

"Well, damn," was all August could think to say for a moment. There was silence. The wind blew. A butterfly floated past.

"That's mine! You thief!" August roared, the emotions suddenly coming to him. "Hydronia, quick! Use Confusion to get our Pokédex back!"

A blue glow began to emanate from Hydronia's eyes. A similar blue glow enveloped the Pokédex, and it was lifted from the Surskit's grasp with ease, flown across the pond, and placed safely and securely in August's hand.

"That'll teach you! Don't take what's not yours!" August scolded the small water strider. "Hydronia, let's move on."

August quickly packed up his traveling gear and began to walk westward again, away from the pond and that mischievous little Surskit. Hydronia followed closely, unfazed by the intrusion and still quite happy.

August was not happy. He was still angry. That little Surskit! Stealing from him, a distinguished researcher, it was just uncalled for! He was again completely lost in his thoughts, unaware of what was going on around him.

"Hey! You! Tall nerdy guy!" a voice called out.

August looked up to see a kid about half his age run up to him.

"Battle my Zigzagoon!" the kid demanded.

"Do I… have to?"

"Yes! That's the rules: if trainers make eye contact, they have to battle!"

August sighed. Just one distraction after another. "Oh, alright."

The kid released his Zigzagoon from its Pokéball. Hydronia stepped forward to meet it, lazy smile still plastered on her face.

"I'll go first!" The kid demanded again. "Zigzagoon, use tackle!"

The small striped mammal reeled back and then charged at Hydronia, picking up speed with each bound of its four little paws. Hydronia simply smiled at it. It came nearer. Hydronia smiled. It was now or never!

Hydronia yawned.

The Zigzagoon slowed in its tracks, its eyes half open. It started to wobble as it made its final approach, slowed down even more, and finally collapsed inches from Hydronia's smiling visage.

"WHAT!?" the impetuous brat yelled.

"That's Yawn. It puts your Pokémon to sleep. Hydronia, Confusion!" The same blue glow that had saved August's Pokédex now appeared surrounding the Zigzagoon. The small furry creature was tossed into the air like a stuffed animal. It hit the ground with a _smack_ and woke up. It stood up, angry, then immediately fell over, unconscious.

"No fair!" the kid yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry kid. I've been raising this Slowpoke for a long time. We're a lot stronger than you think," August explained. He felt bad. He knew what losing felt like. "Here, take these." He held out a Revive and a Potion. "Your Zigzagoon will be better in no time."

The kid took the gifts unsmilingly. "Thanks I guess. You didn't have to be so mean about it." He scooped up his defeated Pokémon and walked away.

"I guess we were too hard on him, Hydronia," August surmised. "Oh well, nothing else to be done."

* * *

After walking for at least another hour, Petalburg City came within sight.

"We're almost back in civilization, Hydronia! More data collection tonight and tomorrow!" August cheered.

He and his companion continued at their steady pace, passing another sparkling pond. However, the two didn't notice the very angry blue insect atop the pond's surface. Not having learned their lesson about observing their surroundings, they were caught completely off guard when the insect spewed a thick haze over the path, obscuring the travelers' vision completely.

"Oh, what the hell is happening now?" August cried, seriously tired of the day's distractions. He couldn't see a foot in front of him, or to the sides or behind, for that matter. He couldn't see Hydronia and she couldn't see him. Neither of them could see Surskit jump up onto August's backpack, reach inside, and grab at the bright red contraption it saw there.

Luckily for the travelers, and unluckily for the devious little water strider, a huge spring gale blew through, clearing the haze. August turned his head and saw the blue bug siting atop his bag. All was silent for a moment.

"That's IT!" August shouted, spinning around and throwing Surskit to the ground. "You're going to pay for this transgression, you little snot! Hydronia, use Confusion!"

Hydronia's eyes again glowed blue, but the Surskit knew what to do this time. It ran for it, dashing away before Hydronia could psychically grasp the Pokédex. I's tiny legs quickly carried it towards Petalburg City.

"Oh no you don't!" August yelled, sprinting after the pest. Hydronia followed lazily. Sprinting was not quite her thing, after all.

August began to catch up, and snatched at the bug. However, it darted to the side, dodging the young man just barely. They continued this game of cat and mouse, August pawing at the insect and the insect zigzagging out of reach. The chase took them right through the Petalburg City gates and onto one of the city sidewalks. Finally, August put on a massive burst of speed and dove right at the bug, grabbing his Pokédex. Of course, he overshot the bug itself and toppled right into a citygoer's legs. Both men fell to the ground, an empty Pokéball rolling out of August's bag. The Surskit gleefully danced up to the device and pushed the button. It popped open, turning the bug Pokémon red before absorbing it completely. The ball snapped shut, twitched once and then laid still.

August stared at the Pokéball. Hydronia came up behind August and stared at the Pokéball.

"What… just happened?" August asked, completely forgetting that he had just knocked some poor stranger to the ground with him.

"I could ask you the same question," came a deep voice.

Looking up, August saw a very tall man staring down at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. People were running up to the two men.

"Norman, are you all right?"

"Did that idiot kid hurt you?"

"Are you going to kick his ass?"

August gulped.

* * *

**A/N: After some very good advice, I have decided not to accept OCs. Thanks! Um, sorry about the language, but this is rated T for a reason.**


End file.
